The Life- which I never thought it would be
by Monica636
Summary: What if, Jasper and Alice met in 1800's, when the war was up? What if Jasper was never turned to a vampire and nor did Alice?what will be their love story?Wanna know read further...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**_

 _ **chapter - 1**_

 _ **Special power**_

 _ **ALICE POINT OF VIEW :**_

 _ **I was so very depressed about what mom and dad told me. It all kept coming in my mind "you can't live with don't belong here."**_

 _ **Can you imagine a human girl having visions of future.I didn't know if it was good or bad for me.I didn't know if it was my greatest gift or gracious fault?**_

 _ **The thing I knew was that,it was within me and I can't do anything about it.**_

 _ **My dad being a respectful man of the society, can't afford to have a daughter who seems to have future vision.**_

 _ **It was true that I didn't belong here,but where will I go?**_

 _ **was it my fault that I seem to have some special power in me?**_

 _ **JASPER POINT OF VIEW:**_

 _ **I was so very excited about joining the military. It was my dream to become one of the army man.I seek in from my father "its a man's life" he use to say and I was so eager to live the army life which they call the man's life.**_

 _ **Rushing through the quarters I found myself in a cabin full of people. It was the office of the general where the selections were held.**_

 _ **I very well knew that they were'nt allow me to join, as I was of 17, one of the youngest if I join.**_

 _ **As desired as I was,I took a little tactics as referring my age 18 plus.**_

 _ **Due to my stern look and body language they seems to buy it and took me in.**_

 _ **I was so happy and proud of finally,I got to fulfill my dream and of my father. ...**_

 _ **A/N: let me know what you think! I hope you like you have any suggestions or request PM me or review. I want to know if I am doing well or not.**_

 _ **Review! if you want me to continue.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is the next chapter as requested I'm really glad you liked it !**

 **This one is for you!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 _ **chapter - 2**_

 _Apov_

Walking by the streets I don't know where to go. The place which I called home was no longer belong to me. The rain has started pouring down. I ran and sat near the chapel steps in order to save myself from the rain.

I was not expecting this but I saw a vision it was just for a fraction of second a glimpse of a boy with blonde hair. I was not able to even see his face clearly. The vision was gone.

But I can say that this vision somehow gave me hope. The unknown hope that someone somewhere is there for me. While sitting there I prayed to God to help me and to show me a way. I let myself cry a bit sitting there.

 _Jpov_

I was so happy. I was walking by the side of the street and was headed to home, when the rain started. I don't know how my mom will react when she get to know that I have been selected. Oh I can't wait to tell her. In order to save myself I went and stand near the tree.

After a while I heard a voice sobbing. I turned and looked around. I saw a girl crying not aware of her surroundings. I wonder what happened to her. I normally don't act like this but I had this strange urge to go and ask her what happened and to confront her. Keeping aside my views I sat down beside her. "hey are you alright miss?" I asked her.

 _Apov_

I heard a voice gesturing towards me. I turned towards the direction from where the voice has come through. I saw a boy sitting next to me. His face was one of the angels and his eyes were of dark brown color. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"you were crying is everything alright?" he asked. "oh uh..." I hesitated. "you can tell me I'm a cop now." he said proudly. Now I understood why he was so concerned about me. That made me angry don't know why? because he gave his job more importance? I don't know.

"Well nothing is wrong I was just..." I tried to give an excuse but was not able to. "I know something is wrong you can tell me you know" he said with those concerned eyes. It was then I saw his hair, his beautiful blonde hair which made him look so angelic. I know he was the one, he was the one whom I saw in the vision. I guess I can tell him but Afcourse I can't tell him about my visions.

Believing in my special Powers I told him everything except about my visions. "My parents had thrown me out of my house because of my worst behavior they say that now I don't belong to them and I don't have any place to go. I don't know what to do." I said.

"oh that's very sad" he said. After a while of silence "if you don't have any problem then you can come with me." he offered I stared at him. "oh and please don't take me wrong I only want to help my intentions are fully pure." he continued. I know I can trust him. "you sure I don't want to be a burden." I said. "trust me my mom will be really pleased that I helped a young lady in need." he stated. I just let out a small chuckle and nodded.

"By the way my name is Jasper Whitlock." he said "Alice Brandon" I said introducing myself. I don't know why but I felt much of relief and satisfaction by my action I felt like I could live my life again being happy as I used to be...

 **A/N: So what do you think let me know!**

 **Review please as your thoughts matters a lot.**

 **thank you for reading this lovely readers hope you enjoyed it.**

 **see you soon till then keep smiling and love twilight series.**

 **:)**


End file.
